Before that Night
by RedCrimson
Summary: A look into the life of Minato and Kushina, before the night that the nine-tailed fox attacked and changed everything. Prequal to my later naruto fic, title in progress.


**A/N: I do not own Naruto or any factors of the franhise.**

**Before that Night Ch 1**

16 year old genin, Minato Namikaze sighed in depression as he walked in the rain thorugh the leaf village. His team had just returned to the leaf village after their mission to aid the whirlpool village, which ended in failure after the rock had destroyed the village.

The only survivor was Kushina Uzumaki, the daughter of the village's leader. Minato and his team had found her in a state of shock after she found her home burned to the ground by enemy ninja.

Not wanting to just leave her there, Minato and his team brought her back to teh leaf village, and had her taken to the hospital to help with her condition of depression.

He had to feel sympony for her, he had also lost his entire family. Not they way Kushina did, since his father died in battle, and his mother died of a disease, but still he knew what it was like to have no one you could call family left in your life.

"Minato," called out a voice.

Minato turned to see his teammate, Kane Haruno coming up behind him.

"What is it Kane," asked Minato.

"The Kushina dissapeared from the hospital, her room was found empty just a few mintues ago," said Kane.

"WHAT," yelled Minato, "I thought the ANBU were suppose to be watching her."

"She managed to slip by them somehow, what do we do?" asked Kane.

Minato tought for a moment panicked, then relaxed as an idea came to mind.

"Its ok, I think I know where she is," said Minato.

"Then lets go get her, she cant just be wondering around the village. She may not be considered a threat to the village, but we cant let her wander around on her own in teh condition shes in at this late at night. For all we know she could commit suicide," said Kane.

"Look, she just lost her entire family and clan, shes confused about everything. She needs time to figure things out, so lets give her that. I'll go find her and keep an eye on her for the night," said Minato.

"The Hokage isnt going to like this," said Kane.

"Just tell him to remember the day I changed, he'll know what I mean," said Minato as he dashed away.

"Wonder what he meant by that?" thought Kane as he turned back towards the hokage tower.

Up on top of the Hokage mountain, sat a depressed and lifeless Kushina Uzumaki.

"There all gone, I have no one," she said to herself.

She saw the village streach out beyond her, and then at the great height down the side of the mountain.

"Maybe...maybe I should just join them," she said softley crying.

"I dont think they would have wanted you to do that," said Minato as he appeared behind her.

"What do you want, and how did you know I was here," asked Kushina, not turning around to face him. She should have heard him come up behind her, but with everything going through her mind, as well as the heavy rain pouring down, she msut have not noticed.

"I didnt, but this is where I come to think, as well as the first place I came when my own family died," he said, sitting down on the edge of the mountain with her.

"You have no one either?" asked Kushina with tears still coming out of her eyes, but not turning to face him.

"Yeah, last one was my mom, she died about a year ago," said Minato.

"Im sorry to hear," said kushina.

"Dont be, I mean, I appreate it, but right now your the one that needs to be told that, I had time to deal with losing them. Its still fresh in your mind. Im the one that needs to say it, not you," said Minato.

"Its just, I dont know what do from here, I feel so lost without any of the people I loved and cared about," said Kushina.

"I talked to the hokage, since he was a good friend of your father, he sees no problem with you staying in the leaf village, this can be your home now," said Minato.

"This place isnt my home," said Kushina, "I may have come here to train as a ninja years ago, but this village will never be my home."

"No, not yet. But I dont think that your father would have wanted you to be alone. We're all here to help you Kushina. After everything your father did for me and my team since the day we first became allys with the whirlpool village, I owe it to him to make sure his daughter is care for," said Minato.

"Im not a little girl," said Kushina.

"No, Im not saying your are. But what I am saying is that your a good friend, and another friend doesnt leave their friends greving out in the rain. Im here for your, however you may need," said Minato.

"Than...thank you," said Kushina, then crying harder then ever and into Minato's hold.

He didnt cry when he his parents died, for some reason he couldnt. But the pain never left him, and he knew that it wouldnt leave Kushina for a long time.

"I know its still hard for you, but you should get some rest. Think things over in the morninig," said Minato.

"But I dont have any place to stay in teh village," said Kushina.

"Then you can stay at my clan's house," said Minato.

"No...I couldnt ask that of you," said Kushina, wiping some of her tears.

"Its no bother, besides," he said taking off his jacket and putting it around her since the rain was starting to freeze her body, "it would be nice to have company there. Since my parents died, my house is too quiet."

"Thank you Minato," said Kushina, as Minato led her out of the rain towards the Namikaze compound.

**A/N: The prequal fic to my main naruto fic which I will post once this one is finished.**

**Read & review please**


End file.
